Después de esa noche
by Elsa de Larios
Summary: Candy es madre soltera, tiene una pequeña niña y algunos problemas, aceptará el apoyo de alguien en su vida?. NEALFIC


_**Después de esa noche**_

 _ **AUTORA:**_ _**Kellyelin**_

 _ **TRADUCCION: Elsa de Leagan**_

Candy se divorció y con una hija, se convirtió en madre soltera. Un día, cuando ella estaba buscando trabajo, se encontró inesperadamente con alguien conocido…..Nealfic.

En una noche fría y oscura, Candy estaba caminando sola en una zona del centro de la ciudad, lucía desierto a esa hora, por lo cual se empezó a sentir temerosa, de repente se encontró rodeada por varios hombres y se notaba a leguas que estaban ebrios. Estaban sonriendo maliciosamente y abruptamente la empezaron a acorralar. Se dirigió a otra dirección, pero apareció otro hombre tambaleándose y profiriéndole piropos soézes, se volvió hacia otra dirección, y de nuevo apareció uno más. Pronto no tuvo más espacio para caminar. Candy estaba terriblemente asustada a punto de gritar, ¡no tenìa escapatoria¡

En medio de todo este peligro inminente, de repente un hombre apareció y les gritó a los otros;  
 _-¡Ella es mi mujer, no la molesten, aléjense!,-_ dijo en tono por demás amenazador.

Candy reconoció su tono, pero no pudo encontrar la relación entre la voz y el aspecto de ese hombre. Era alto, delgado, tenía el pelo largo, con un cigarrillo en la boca, y barba medianamente larga, debido a la obscuridad, no pudo apreciar bien sus facciones.

Se abrió paso entre esos individuos, la tomó del brazo y dijo en voz alta , _-¡Ven querida, vamos a casa!,-_ después le susurró en voz baja, _-¡Candy, soy yo!, no tengas miedo, ven de prisa antes de que cambien de opinión.-_

 __Candy no estaba muy convencida y trató de luchar por un instante, pero su voz sonaba familiar, además de que no tenía otra opción. Ella caminó con él a paso veloz unas cuantas cuadras hasta que los perdieron de vista y desaparecieron en las calles desiertas.  
Candy de repente se detuvo y le preguntó: _-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tú?-_  
 _-Neal, Neal ... Leagan, pero sigue caminando, no vayan a decidir seguirnos.-_  
Ella lo miró, pero no lo pudo reconocer y le pregunto de nuevo: _-¿Cual Neal?-_

 _-¿Cuántos Neal Leagan conoces_?- dijo él con cierto fastidio mientras la seguía jalando del brazo. - _El hermano de Eliza, ... el primo de Archie ... ¿Te suena familiar?-_  
Ella se quedó sin aliento, no lo podía creer, de repente, un farol ilumino su cara brevemente, si, era él.  
Neal apresuradamente la llevó a su casa, cerró la puerta y, por primera vez en tres o tal vez cuatro años, estaba cara a cara frente a Candy..

 _-¿Qué hacías en esa calle solitaria y a esta hora de la noche?-,_ le pregunto él agitado _,- te reconocí, te estuve siguiendo tres cuadras…¿acaso estas en problemas?-_  
 _-¿Neal?-_ ella examinó su rostro. _-¿Pero cómo es que...?-_ Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo es que llegó a vivir en esas condiciones, ese departamento era viejo, maltratado y maloliente, todo lo contrario a su gran estilo de vida en la Mansión Leagan.  
Él sabía lo que quería decir, pero, ¿cómo explicarle que todo esto sucedió después de que ella rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio?, tal vez algún día, pero no ahora, quizá después… El quedó devastado e hizo todo lo posible para escapar de la vida que tenía para olvidarse de ella, huyó hasta ésta ciudad, aquí trabajaba en un bar, era la única opción para sobrevivir, nunca había trabajado antes.

Tenía que mantenerse, pero si él hacía uso de su cuenta bancaria, sus padres podrían rastrear su paradero. Debido a su depresión y soledad, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo bebiendo, él quería escapar de su realidad, emborrachándose, era la única manera de adormecer su roto corazón.  
 _-Bueno, así es la vida-, dijo descuidadamente. -¿Que pasa contigo?-_ preguntó intrigado.

 _-Me casé-,_ contestó finalmente Candy, hablando en tono muy serio.. Neal abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendido, brevemente le contó su historia, y él atento la escuchó, finalmente ella encontró a alguien con quien desahogarse, alguien que le estaba demostrando interés.

 _-Mi esposo me quería mucho en un principio, después de un tiempo de casados, poco a poco se convirtió en un monstruo, probablemente debido a que perdió su trabajo. Se volvió una persona irritable, malhumorada y violenta,. él simplemente un día me gritó lo mucho que me odiaba y lo poco importante que era para él. Todos los días yo me preguntaba; -¿Qué hice mal?-, quise mejorar mi trato hacia él, mi actitud, para que se sintiera apoyado y hacerlo feliz…pero fallé. Llegó un momento en que el dejó de tocarme-._ dijo esto y unas lagrimas asomaron a sus ojos color esmeralda.  
Ella hizo una breve pausa, los recuerdos de su relación traumática, realmente la afectaban. En ese episodio triste de su vida no hacía más que llorar desconsolada, sin nadie a quien recurrir, lloraba y lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, cansada de su situación, sin el amor de su esposo y por si fuera poco, sufriendo por falta de dinero.

Luego continuó. _-Vivíamos de mis ahorros cuando trabajaba como enfermera y el pequeño ingreso que tenía cómo camarera, tan pronto como éstos se acabaron, me dejó. Tenía mucho miedo al principio, me sentí desvalida y triste, pero poco a poco me dí cuenta de que fué una bendición el que se haya ido. por fin, mi hija y yo tuvimos una vida tranquila, ella...me da la fuerza que necesito-._

 _-¿Una hija?-_ , Neal preguntó sorprendido, mirándola tan indefensa, pensó para sí mismo, _-Ella es tan adorable, ¿cómo es que su esposo pudo dañarla de esa forma?-_  
- _Tengo una hermosa niña de dos años-,_ dijo Candy, por un segundo su cara estaba radiante, después continuó… _-Recientemente yo también perdí mi empleo de enfermera. No tengo más ahorros, por eso estoy buscando un trabajo, empecé a considerar trabajar en un bar, es por eso que estoy aquí.-_  
 _-Pero puedes recurrir al tío William, el es multimillonario-,_ dijo el moreno.  
En el momento en que Candy escuchó el nombre de su príncipe de la colina, su cara volvió a tornarse triste. Cómo explicarle a Neal la historia, tal vez algún día, pero no ahora, al menos.

Su querido Albert, el amor de su vida. Tan pronto como fue declarado como Sir William, las mujeres empezaron a acosarlo, un hombre tan joven, guapo, interesante y ahora, cabeza de la familia Ardlay no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo soltero.

Él se enamoró de una chica de sociedad y decidió casarse con ella en lugar de Candy, ella, desilusionada, se escapó de la familia Ardlay y así comenzó su nueva vida lejos del clan.  
 _-Me escapé de esa familia, no puedo de repente volver sólo para pedir dinero_ -, dijo la rubia acongojada.  
 _-Espera un minuto, ¿tù escapaste de la familia, al igual que yo?-_ dijo Neal,  
Candy asintió.  
 _-Toda tu familia te extraña mucho Neal, tú madre especialmente, ella está devastada-_ dijo Candy _. -lo sé porque la vi antes de salir de Chicago, no me sorprendería que siga llorando tu ausencia-._  
 _-Ya no soy un bebé, he podido valerme por mi mismo en estos años-…_ él suspiró. _-Pero tienes que reconsiderar tu decisión y volver con la familia Ardlay, es por el bienestar de tu hija-._  
 _-¡No quiero, definitivamente, no!,_ dijo ella  
Neal no puede creer en la terquedad de esa mujer

Y le cuestionó _-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan terca?-_  
 _-¡Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti!-,_ le contestó molesta.

Candy miró el reloj y se levantó bruscamente. _-Tengo que ir a recoger a mi hija, Lily-_ dijo sobresaltada.  
 _-Deja que te acompañe a tu casa. Ya es muy noche y ya viste el peligro que corres al andar sola por estos rumbos…¿Dónde está?-,_ se ofreció Neal.

- _Ella está con los padres de mi ex esposo, la quieren mucho, han sido muy cariñosos con nosotros-,_ dijo Candy.  
Se fueron a recoger a Lily, ella entró a la casa mientras que Neal esperaba afuera, la niña ya se había dormido y Candy la llevaba en sus brazos, al ver esto, Neal se ofreció a cargarla, pero ella se negó.  
-Discúlpame , pero hueles mucho a alcohol-, resopló Candy, él definitivamente distaba mucho de ser el hombre pulcro, bien vestido y elegante que ella había conocido.  
Neal se encogió de hombros resignado, solo sonrió socarronamente. Las llevó a casa de Candy y ella puso a su querida hija en la cuna… la niña afortunadamente no despertó.  
En el momento en que Neal vió a Lily, le recordó mucho a Candy cuando era pequeña, ella era mayor en ese entonces, pero el parecido entre madre e hija era asombroso, Lily también tiene el pelo rubio rizado y una hermosa carita redonda.

Neal no podía creer la dura situación que habían vivido ellas, maltratos y pobreza, pero también se preguntaba qué sería de ellas en el futuro, ya que Candy no quería pedir ayuda a la familia.  
 _-Por favor Candy, hazme caso, cuando menos pide ayuda a Archie, sabes lo mucho que te ama-,.._ le rogó él.  
 _-Si le pido dinero a Archie, Annie se enterará, por lo consiguiente, la señorita Pony y la hermana María, todo el mundo sabrá acerca de mi situación actual y voy a perder mi dignidad, todos saben que soy una persona fuerte, ¿qué pasa con eso?-_

 _-¿Quién se preocupa por la dignidad?, no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por Lily-,_ dijo Neal, que hablaba así debido a su experiencia personal. _-Además, tú si tienes realmente mucha fortaleza, ¡has estado manteniendo a tu familia todo este tiempo!-_  
 _-No quiero-,_ dijo Candy aún renuente a aceptar el consejo de Neal.  
Entonces de repente ella lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos, algo se le había ocurrido…y le dijo;

 _-No puedo pedirle nada a Albert ni a Archie, entonces tal vez debería pedírtelo a ti…. Te digo como… tú vuelves con tu familia, al lugar donde perteneces, por un lado los harías felices y cumplirías con su deber como hijo de los Leagan, y por otro lado, tendrías los medios para cuidar de nosotras-,_ dijo Candy con una sonrisa cargada de optimismo.

Ella lo dijo como una broma al principio. Se dió cuenta que tanto él como ella, habían seguido el mismo camino, al huir de la familia, eso le dió la confianza de hablarle sin rodeos.

¡Neal no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando!… por un momento dudó, pero instantes después, reflexionó…el escapó de su casa y su familia a causa de ella, sería maravilloso que volviera por ella y con ella. Él la miró fijamente durante un rato preguntándose si ella estaría hablando en serio o era una broma, al ver su sonrisa, su mirada tan encantadora, ¿cómo podía rechazar la idea?, no importaba si ella estaba bromeando o no. Su deseo era ayudarla, el amó a esta mujer, la había amado durante muchos años, se dió cuenta, al volverla a ver, que aún la amaba. ¡Esta es una oportunidad caída del cielo!, pensó él, feliz.  
Para sorpresa de Candy, él aceptó al instante. _¡Trato hecho!,_ ambos se dieron la mano para sellar su acuerdo.. Ahora regresarían a Chicago y Neal se haría cargo de Candy y Lily.

Al día siguiente, Neal con renovados bríos, se levantó temprano para ir a la barbería a hacerse un corte de pelo y afeitarse, sentía que por fin, una nueva ilusìón llegaba a su vida y no quería asustar a sus padres con ese aspecto por demás desaliñado, a continuación, pasó a recoger a Candy y Lily para juntos volver a Chicago.

Al ver su nuevo aspecto, el cual le favorecìó enormemente, Candy le permitió cargar a Lily, en secreto, ella se dió cuenta de lo guapo que era, mucho más alto, parecía más maduro y varonil que la última vez que lo vio hace años. Definitivamente él es tan guapo como el resto de los chicos Ardlay, pero diferente, ya que él tiene la piel bronceada y ojos color ámbar, eso lo hace ver tan sofisticado.

Los tres llegaron a Chicago, Lily, es una linda niña y disfrutó feliz el viaje en el tren, es su primera vez y Candy sintió la misma felicidad que su hija, ambas reían emocionadas, Por su parte Neal lucia radiante y agradecido con la vida que le estaba brindando otra oportunidad de ser feliz.

La dicha de los padres de Neal era inmensa al ver a su hijo de vuelta, igualmente su hermana y la Tia Elroy, todos lo abrazaron y el prometió que no los decepcionaría. Con su padre se comprometió a trabajar duro por el bien de las empresas y aprender todo lo relacionado con su trabajo.

A partir de entonces, intentó todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, para ser un hombre responsable, sobre todo porque le había prometido a Candy cuidar de ella y Lily.

Él habló al hospital en el que Candy había trabajado, para conseguir que le devolvieran su puesto, debido a que la familia Leagan es el principal accionista, se aprobó la solicitud al instante, la rubia estaba muy emocionada de volver al trabajo que tanto amaba.

A partir de entonces, todo empezó a marchar sobre ruedas, a Candy le pareció como un milagro la manera en que las cosas se estaban acomodando en su vida, Neal contrató a una niñera para Lily. Él también quería contratar a un sirviente para Candy, pero ella se negó. No quería que pensara que se estaba aprovechando de él, pero Neal insistió y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a alguien de medio tiempo, para ella, eso era suficiente.

Neal decidió ir a visitarlas una vez a la semana, con la aprobación de Candy, aunque con el pasar de los meses las visitas fueron más frecuentes, a veces hasta dos o tres a la semana, Candy disfrutaba de su compañía más de lo que ella lo pudiera admitir, cada vez que él le dedicaba esa mirada profunda con sus hermosos ojos ambarinos, sentía que se sonrojaba y sensaciones nuevas comenzaba a florecer en su corazón, por ese hombre que tantas maldades, trampas y humillaciones le hizo en su niñez, pero ahora resultaba ser una persona casi indispensable en su vida, mientras que él, que siempre la había amado, la quería cada día más, los momentos que pasaba con ella, eran los mejores de su día, poder tenerla cerca, admirar su belleza, lo hacía tener la ilusión de que algún día lo amaría. _¿Por qué no?..._ pensaba él

Una noche, después de que ellos terminaron de cenar, Candy se dispuso a llevar a Lily a su cama, una vez cerrada la puerta de su dormitorio, Neal se acercó a ella lentamente, levantó su mano para acariciarle el sedoso cabello y alcanzó a percibir su aroma a flores silvestres, toda ella emanaba un dulce aroma, ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus emociones, definitivamente ella ya no desconfiaba de él, Neal es amable y considerado con ella y paternal con Lily.

Ahora que él ya se comporta de manera responsable, ella está comenzando a ver lo encantador que es como persona. "Él es digno de ser amado", pensó Candy.

Entonces ella se arriesgó a decirle en un murmullo… _¿Vas a querer besarme algún día Neal?-,_ soltó la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces.  
Él se asombró, preguntándose si sus oídos realmente habían escuchado correctamente -¡Por supuesto que quería besarla!- había querido besarla desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando descubrió que lo suyo, era amor, si antes no lo había intentado, era por temor a que ella lo rechazara de nuevo y temía que no lo quisiera volver a ver. A lo largo de estos años, nunca dejó de amarla, su propuesta de matrimonio nunca fué una broma ni una forma más que se le ocurrió para molestarla, estaba basada en un amor genuino, desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Él respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse y le preguntó:

 _-¿Cuándo lo quieres?-._  
 _-¿Qué te parece ahora?-_ ella respondió con timidez.

Ella vió que los ojos de Neal brillaron de alegría brevemente antes de demostrarle su más tierno afecto, se acercó a ella lentamente acortando la distancia que había entre los dos, Candy se mostró tímida y apartó la mirada con un nerviosismo anticipado, lo sintió inclinarse sobre ella, el aliento tibio del chico acarició su mejilla haciéndola estremecerse ante su cercanía.

 _-Te amo Candy, todos estos años, nunca he querido a nadie más que a ti-,_ le dijo con voz apenas audible, - _me gustas tanto, eres tan hermosa, por dentro y por fuera-_

Llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cara, y luego, lentamente, el espacio entre ellos desapareció, ella sintió sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, definitivamente no era el tipo de beso que le habían dado antes, fue tan delicado, tan cuidadoso, que parecía tener miedo de hacerle daño. En cuanto a él, desde el preciso instante que probó el néctar de su boca, supo de inmediato que estaba en lo correcto, es ella la mujer de su vida, ella por la que ha esperando tanto tiempo, y ahora está convencido que la amará por siempre, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, un avasallador deseo lo inundó y sintió que no iba a aguantar más…la apretó más a su cuerpo y Candy se sintió contagiada por toda esa pasión que por ella sentía.

La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, cerró la puerta detrás de él, en silencio, y mirándola fijamente, sus manos se deslizaron hasta la cintura para desabrochar lentamente su vestido. La besó de nuevo y no pudiendo contenerse más, le murmuró al oído… _-Candy,,,amor…dejame hacerte mia-,_ ella solo acertó a asentir levemente, ella le permitiría amarla, ¡lo deseaba tanto!, ambos por fin se despojaron de sus ropas, sus mutuas caricias los llenaron de pasión incontrolable, Neal sintió que estaba lista y la empezó a penetrar con suavidad, sus besos eran cálidos, el calor de su cuerpo enloquecedor, ella deseaba tenerlo más y más cerca, la entrega se hizo más frenética, entonces lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, ella pensó que nunca más volvería a sentir amor por alguien, pensó que nadie la amaría otra vez. Definitivamente estaba equivocada, Candy estaba experimentando el amor más intenso de su vida, como nunca lo creyó posible…al ver sus lágrimas, Neal se detuvo un instante y preguntó preocupado, _-¿Te estoy lastimando?-_  
- _No, es sólo que soy ... demasiado feliz...¡Te amo, Neal.!-_  
Él le sonrió con dulzura… _-Y yo te amo…siempre.- a_ sí que aumentó la frecuencia y la fuerza de sus embestidas, dándole los momentos más placenteros de su vida…al terminar por esa noche, tan cansados, se quedaron dormidos hasta que la mañana los sorprendió abrazados…

Unos días después, fueron a caminar juntos a la orilla del lago. Candy puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Neal y sujetó firmemente su mano, las palabras no podrían describir la paz y tranquilidad que sentía al tenerlo a su lado.

Y además ese lugar era tan romántico, era casi el atardecer, cuando el soltó su mano, la miró brevemente, sonrió y luego se dejó caer sobre una rodilla. Neal le reiteró lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que significaba para él, acto seguido soltó sin más la pregunta y al mismo tiempo le entregó una cajita con un anillo de brillantes - _Candy , tu sabes todo lo que significas para mi… quieres casarte conmigo?.._ él le estaba proponiendo matrimonio por segunda vez, pero a diferencia de la primera, por supuesto, ella aceptó.

Estaba tan emocionada cuando lo vio poner el anillo en su dedo, que se arrojó a sus brazos por un largo rato, él le correspondió el abrazo y después se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo felices, decenas de besos sellaron su compromiso.  
Candy disfrutó de el día de su boda tanto como Neal, todos en la familia estaban igual, encantados, Lily fué la encargada de llevar las flores…porque ella así lo quiso. Fue un día espectacular, cuando terminó la fiesta, Neal la besó y le dijo: - _Tu vas a recordar este día como uno de los más felices, igual es el más feliz para mí, pero te prometo, que cada día que pase, me encargaré de llenar tu vida de amor, hizo_ esta promesa con una mano puesta en su corazón,

Neal cumplió lo que prometió. Cada día de su vidas era, en efecto, muy especial, el se esforzó para brindarle a su familia lo mejor de él. Amaba a Lily como a una hija, la adoptó y ahora es Lily Leagan, ella desempeña dulcemente el papel de hermana mayor para Neal Jr. y Mary Leagan White.

Candy mira al pasado y esta agradecida con la vida, por todo lo que ha vivido con Neal, con él formó la familia que desde niña deseó, y recordó cómo es que su vida cambió…después de esa noche.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
